Unexpected Relationship: School Time
by Prophet21
Summary: During where we left off, shawn is now going back to high school after summer has ended. Boring teachers, seven hours of school, idiot students, what more could he ask for. However, what he forget about his life is that he had to deal with aliens, which couldn't make his life even better. ShawnXRemora. Also, maybe SoloraXDeath. Not good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up my fellow reviewers. I know that you've missed the last chapter. But don't worry, because I will not let this story end just like that. Besides, I know you guys loved the previous story. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: School 

Shawn's P.O.V. 

Since last week, remora and I were officially a couple, though I'm just a bit scared. Solora is still the same and death...I'm not quite sure. Any who, its been a long since school. It about 2 AM in the morning as I silently prepare everything just to get to school. I was finally finished packing all my stuff into my backpack. I was about to leave until I heard a faint creak. I turned to face remora, looking at me as she descended down the stairs and towards me.

"_Where are you going",_ she asked sternly. "I'm going to school", I replied. "_What's school", _she asked curiously. "It's a place where education is taught to students so they could succeed in the future", I explained. "_It seems boring and a waste of time",_ she stated. "It is, but I still have to go", I told her as I walked towards the door. However, she then suddenly wrapped her tail around my waist before she pulled me against her. "_Just a warning. If you meet another girl, I will kill them",_ she warned darkly. "I love you too. Good luck", I said before walking out the door. "_I love you as well, good luck"_, she said kindly.

"_Oh how she would know my life at school", _I thought in dread as I made my way through the neighbor before going into the sewers. The reason why I chose the sewers is because it's actually the quickest route to school, besides the school bus, that is just a waste of time. As I entered the sewer systems, I was welcomed by a rotten scent of decay. "I did forget that this place strangely smelled of rotten meat", I said to myself before running.

However what made this the best route was because of the obstacles I had to avoid. Up ahead was a huge arrangements of pipes, which was a bit tricky. I quickly dodged each wall of pipes from left to right before continuing on the path. This second obstacle was actually a huge risk in which I could drown in human feces. Way in front of me was a deep and vast hole, which was about 11 ft. wide. To be honest, this was the fun part. I quickly ran as fast as possible before making a leap of faith on the edge of the pit.

It seemed as if timed itself slowed down as I was halfway above the pit. The suspense drew closer as the other side was so close. Then time unfreeze itself as I made it to the other side before walking it. "_That was epic. But at the same time, it is dangerous", _I thought as I made it out of the tunnel. It took a while to climb up the concrete wall before I faced my school.

To be honest, this school was huge then I remembered. Probably because I never thought about the school as huge other than a jail. However, I quickly lowered my head as I began to walk inside the building. I looked around with my eyes only to see the same faces of fright and anger. Some muttered that I didn't belong here while others mostly thought that I would harm them if they annoyed me. A new year began, but it seemed that the faces of others never changed.

I quickly reached my locker, taking off the lock before opening it. The locker contained books, stacks of paper, a poster of Morgan freeman, foldable staff, and a secret compartment behind the books that contained a stash of salt water taffy. I took a couple of books out before closing it, just in time for the bell to ring. I quickly walked to my class before taking a seat, waiting for the same boring torture.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I couldn't bear to listen to my English teacher, he strangely had a high voice that could annoy anyone. Math was a bit confusing, seeing that the teacher never seemed to slow down when explaining. P.E., not exactly a problem, though I never could stop running, not after the accident last year. Guitar class, it was absolutely amazing. Who knew I could have so much fun. After 4 period was lunch, favorite part of the school time.

I quickly raced down to the cafeteria as always before being the first in line. I quickly served myself a meatball sandwich and a couple of other things before I walked to my favorite spot, which was my only spot. It was a table that was way in the far corners of the cafeteria. This is were no one bothered me, I had it to myself. But at times, I felt alone at times.

I quickly ate everything on the plate and threw it in the trash before going back into the building. I walked around the hallway before going into the school's basement. During school time, I usually went down here to draw, but mostly, I secretly sang. Even though it seemed ridiculous at first, I kind of enjoyed singing. As I entered the basement, I looked around to face a mirror.

I forgot what I actually looked during my time. I had black shaggy hair, tan skin, a black hoodie with long sleeves that covered my entire arm and hands, blue jeans, brown converse, and finally, gray eyes. The most strange thing about me were my eyes, as if I was dead. But any who, it's about time I sung a song. I looked through my pockets before finding twenty index cards, each consisted of one song. I flipped through them before finding a song called "Alive", from the Jekyll and Hyde Musical. I was about to sing it before hearing a crash.

The sound seemed to be coming from behind the panel, leading to the air ducts. I slowly approached it before yanking the panel off. Behind it was no other than remora. "_Hi Shawn",_ she said happily. "Oh, hi remora...REMORA!", I said before realizing that she was here, at the school. "What are you doing here", I asked her sternly. "_I just wanted to visit my boyfriend, what's wrong with that", _she simply stated, not caring about the current situation. "This is going to be one heck of a school day", I stated before sitting on the floor in disbelief.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Please review, or get raped by a predator. Until next time, I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my favorite reviewers. I know that you'll have waited a long time since the intro chapter. Without a further ado, here's the chapter. Read my reviewers, read.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Remora's Mood Swings 

Shawn's P.O.V. 

"Remora, you can't be here", I told her, slightly in panic. "_Why not?",_ she asked in confusion, tilting her head. "We're humans and your an...alien", I explained. "Both species won't get along quite well." "_Are you saying we are not supposed to be together", _she asked, raising her tail menacingly. "I'm not saying we shouldn't be together, I'm saying that our species tend to be scared of something they've never seen before", I stated, slightly scared. "_Of what, us being a couple",_ she said as she hugged me, her bust squished against me. My face was burning in embarrassment before I took a couple of steps away.

"_Why are you walking away", _she asked, taking a step forward. "Well you see, us men act strange when we are near girls, especially either when they like them or have a...well", I explained, motioning to her bust. She stood idle, just standing there. I was about to say something before she threw me over her shoulder, pinning me to the ground. "Remora, what are you doing", I asked, scared out of my wits. "_I just want my mate to be pleasing, nothing personal", _she stated before she bit me in the shoulder.

Out of pure instinct, which surprised me, I pushed her off of me before I threw her into a Styrofoam filled crate. An explosion of styrofoam spread across the room, blanketing the concrete ground. I slightly cringed in pain as I looked at my shoulder, blood slowly seeping through the bite mark. "_Why did remora bite me, she never acted like this, unless...", _I thought to myself before figuring out the answer.

Remora may be going through a mood swing of some kind. Though I'm hoping this isn't permanent, other wise I have to hide in the basement. I was about to walk out the door before I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Before I could react, she threw me across the room before I crashed into an empty crate. I looked at remora to she that she was acting animalistic. "_If you won't accept my love , then I will force you to love me",_ she said lustful before she charged at me. My eyes widen in terror before I leaped out-of-the-way, hoping she would just crash.

However, she made an immediate stop before she could crash. "_It's better if you were submissive, it's easier on my part",_ she stated before she tackled me against the wall. The force knocked the wind out of me, leaving me weak at the moment. She then pinned me by the throat, making it harder to breathe. "_When I ask for something, I want it to be done",_ she asked angrily, but her voice was full of lust. I looked down to her chest to see that her breasts were almost popping out of her shirt, causing me to have a nosebleed.

"_You'll soon receive me endless upon this very moments", _she stats sweetly before she tongue kissed me. I couldn't struggle, seeing that I was weak, so I joined her. We both kissed each other passionately, letting our tongues wrap around each other. However, what seemed like a kissed turned into a frenzied make out session. We were about to continue further before the bell rang. We kissed a little longer before pulling apart, a string of saliva attached. "_Well my love, it's time for me to leave",_ she announced before crawling back into the vent.

I just stood there, shocked on what just happened. Everything happened so quick I couldn't even register any sign of conscience. I just stared at the vacant vent before saying," Well, it looks like I'm hiding in the attic."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that it's short, I don't have enough time. Please review or gate raped by a queen. I'll see all of you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my favorite reviewers. I hope you would take the time in reading this chapter. Without a further ado, here it is. Sorry that it's short.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Alone Time 

Shawn's P.O.V. 

After school, I immediately ran back to my home, not wanting to waste and daylight. I ran as fast as I could before I reached my home. I slowly opened the door before walking inside, closing the door behind. I went upstairs, looked around to see if anyone was in my presence. Seeing that no one was around, I opened a secret panel next to my door before pulling a lever. In an instant, a ladder opened up from the ceiling before unfolding itself.

As soon as the ladder was on the ground, I quickly climbed up before pulling it back up. Just for a precaution, I looked around the area before placing the heaviest item on the hatch. "Well, it's been a while since I was up here", I said to myself, looking around. I was in the attic, or what I called, my isolation. During one my family's visit here, there was an argument. It drove me mad, so I locked myself in the attic for three days before I calmed down. However, it seemed I came back here to hide from my girlfriend.

Seeing that I did came from school, that most productive thing to do was finish my homework, which lasted about thirty minutes before I simply got bored and threw myself upon the floor in boredom. "_Well, I should probably check up on Samantha_", I thought plainly before pulling out my phone, texting her.

"Samantha, are you there"

"_Hey Shawn. What's up"_

"Nothing much"

"_I can tell that you're lying" _

"What! How do you know I was lying"

_"I didn't, you told me :P"_

"Well played Officer Short, well-played"

"_Don't you ever call me that again"_

"Is it really my fault that your born fun size"

"_What does that even mean"_

"It means that short girls are more fun then any other girl"

"_I'm not quite sure whether that was a compliment or something else" _

"Also, it seems that me and remora are now a couple"

"_You and the alien. Doesn't that seem strange you're in love with an alien" _

"My vocabulary of strange has been stretched out to its limit, so no"

"_So, have you two done anything suspicious" _

"What do you mean...oh no. I would never to such things, besides I'm 16"

"_Well, anything else other than that"_

"Well, we did make out in the school basement before the bell rang"

"_See, there's a sign of your affection" _

"Though, we did tongue kiss before the make out session went wild"

"_You don't have to tell me everything"_

"Well, bye"

"Bye"

I turned off the phone, putting it back in my pocket before lying on top of cardboard boxes. I looked outside through a tiny window, seeing that it was night. "Well, time to go to sleep", I said, yawning a bit before falling asleep on the boxes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's only been a couple of hours before I heard a scratching noises. I quickly looked around, seeing that no one was here. "_If the sound didn't come from inside, then where did it-_", I thought, but was interrupted by the noise, which lead straight to the hatch. "Dear god, she found me", I whispered, scared out of my wits. I slowly tip toed over to the hatch, hoping that she wouldn't hear me. As I reached the hatch, I kneeled down before placing my ear against the floor. However, it seemed that no one was there.

"_Dear lord, it was just my imagination",_ I thought, relieved. "_I'm not an imagination my love, I will always be with you", _remora said, her voice calm and sweet. I quickly got up and backed away from the hatch. "_Let's face it, I'll never leave you no matter what",_ she stated. I slowly crept on the crates before resting, but not without an image of her being naked in the shower just flashed in my head. _"I am never going to have a normal life"_, I thought calmly before falling asleep, my face slightly burning.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, or remora will rip your head out. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Extra 1

**Hello everyone. I am back. Sorry for the long wait, I apologize. To prove that, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Extra 1: Love Quarrel **

**Shawn's P.O.V.**

I was inside my room reading several Edgar A. Poe's poems, enjoying the cloud filled sky on this serene day. School was cancelled today due to an unexpected power surge that fried all the electronics in the school. Seeing that our was mostly made up of tech, it was a bad thing. Heck, they might even give everyone two weeks off just to fix and replace everything.

However, as I kept on reading, I was unaware of a certain someone slithering across the floor. Before I could react, remora leapt at me before knocking both of us off the bed and to the floor. "Hey remora. Why did you leap at me?", I asked curiously, twirling her dreadlocks in a circle. "_I was bored, so I thought I could be with you_", she explained, a slight peck on my cheek. "_Also because my room was cold." _

"Why should you be here", I questioned her. "_You are my mate, you do not question me", _she stated. "Why shouldn't I question you", I asked, trying to be dominant. The question was answered rather unpleasantly because she bit me in the same shoulder, but with anger. "Is that it. Is that all you got", I demanded, standing up. She stood to her full height, a couple of ft. higher than me.

She then grabbed me by the throat before lifting me up into the air. "_If you defy me one more time, I will not hesitate to harm you"_, she warned me, voice full of venom. "Bite me", I told her. And so, without hesitation, she literally bit me, again. "_Why do you defy me"_, she asked, her voice now sweet as honey. "We both need to be rebellious at times within our relationship", I stated. "Besides, I wanted to see what you looked like when angered."

She stared at me idly before giggling like a school girl. She then proceeded to put me down before she hugged me, her breasts in my face. My entire face immediately burned in embarrassment, but nonetheless, I made myself comfortable. "I love you remora", I told her. "_I love you, too"_, she said back, wrapping her tail around me. We both embraced each other, our heart beats in sync with one another.

No force in this world would ever separate us from each other, and I will always defend her till my last breath.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, or remora will kill you. I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back my viewers. I'm so sorry that I took so long. I was really busy. Please relax and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Date **

**Shawn's P.O.V. **

It's been about a while that I had an entire day without any fuss or annoyance, mostly from school. No one bothered me, annoyed me, or even talked to me; then again, no one ever talks to me. Anyway, I'm currently finished with my homework. Since I had nothing else to do, I decided to just kick back and relax. However, that quickly ended when remora barged into my room.

But something tells me that she has something to talk about. "Remora, is there something you need", I asked her. "_Actually, there's something that I need to talk about"_, she stated. "_About_ us." "What's wrong with _us,_ I thought you loved us _being_ together", I said, panicking. "_There's nothing wrong, about us, it's just that I've been cooped up in your home that I miss going outside"_, she stated, feeling depressed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we could go on a date", I suggested modestly, feeling a bit embarrassed. All of a sudden she wrapped her arms around me before squeezing the life out of me. It took her a while before she eased her grip as I gasped for air. She apologized nonstop about this, but I had to calm her down and tell her I was fine.

We went downstairs and planned on where we would go and how, since we can't go anywhere without people freaking out about an alien. So we decided to head have a picnic in the woods, where no one would see us: then again, they might also be in the woods for camping or whatever they do these days. I went into the kitchen and prepared lunch, since I can't trust preparing it without eating half of the pantry.

I have the picnic basket, our date in the forest, and my strong yet scary alien girlfriend, we went into the woods.

* * *

**Hello. And again, sorry that I took so long. I was really busy with school. Please review or remora will tear you apart. I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. I'm back and kicking. Sorry that I couldn't upload any chapters. But now that I'm here, let the chapter commence. Again, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Date(Part 2) **

**Shawn's P.O.V****. **

It took longer than expected to find a perfect picnic spot; besides remora telling me that each spot is _ugly_ and horrible. After a long argument on where we were suppose to relax, we finally decided that we would sit by the edge of cliff besides the forest. As I set up the blanket and food, I watched remora chase a squirrel around before catching the rodent between her teeth. I shuddered as I watched her crush the pest's head before she tossed the corpse aside.

I waited patiently as she slowly made her way towards me before sitting besides me. She scooted closer so that our shoulders touched as she rested her head on my shoulder. '_**So, what did you pack in the basket'**,_ she asked curiously. "I brought several steaks and a muzzle in case you go crazy", I stated. She gave me quizzical look before proceeding to devour her food in a hurry. I was amused by her sudden feast, but never the less, I tried not to laugh.

I looked around, admiring the luminous sun slowly hid behind the mountains. Since I'm alone with remora, I began to reflect on how we met; though sometimes I question how it _was_ possible for a interspecies relationship. But hey, my girlfriend is an alien, so that makes it possible. However, seeing that this is _the _first interspecies relationship, I'm not quite sure their anatomy works, especially for sexual intercourse; not that I want to have sexual intercourse with my girlfriend.

Anyway, during my reflection I failed to notice remora, who stood in a defensive stance, hissing loudly towards an unknown enemy. My train of though was broken when a burst of pain echoed in my head. '_**Shawn, I need you run. Now**!",_ she said before running alongside the cliff. I was confused on why she ran before a plasma shot whizzed by, followed by an explosion. I immediately ran after her, trying to avoid any obstacle as much as possible.

"Remora... were those... predators", I demanded, panting between words. **'**_**They were predators, but I doubt that they're friendly'**,_ she stated as we ran aimlessly through the forest, attempting to evade our pursuers. Though no matter how fast we ran we couldn't get them off our tails. It was only a while before they suddenly vanished amongst the trees.

We quickly hid behind a boulder, hoping to avoid the enemy's vision of sight. "Remora, can you sense them!", I asked as I peeked around the rock, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. '_**There surrounding us like wolves'**, _she stated. "Isn't there anyway for us to escape... alive", I asked. She shook her head, hanging her head in disappointment. '_**I just wanted to have a decent date with you, one that we would both enjoy. But we can't because of these stupid predators", **_she stated sadly.

Sensing Remora's sadness, I quickly searched through my jacket before pulling out a plasma gun that I snatched from Death's inventory. '**Where did you get that'**_,_ she asked, jumping in surprise as the gun suddenly appeared. "I _borrowed_ it from death, just in case something bad happened", I said sheepishly. '_Do you even know how that works', _she asked as she stood away from me. "I think you press here to fire-", the weapon shot a blast somewhere before hitting something organic, followed by an explosion. A couple seconds later, blood and severed body parts of the predator rained down from the night, covering the area with green glowing blood.

"I'm not sure whether to be disgusted or happy about this", I said to myself. _**'Either way, this gives us time to run'**,_ remora stated before sprinting back home. "Remora! Wait up", I called as she slowly withdrew from my range of vision. I continued to before something large tackled me to the ground. I was struggling to break my from unknown enemy before I was tossed towards a nearby tree. I looked up to see a predator who was larger than Remora, walking me before unsheathing his wrist blades. I looked around frantically, trying to find the plasma gun, only to find it several feet away.

I looked back to my aggressor, who stood in front of me as he grabbed me by the neck, lifting me up. He slowly brought his hand back, preparing to pierce his blades through my body. I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to see my own death. So I waited for my death to come. However, I felt his grip loosen before I dropped to the ground. I opened my eyes to what happened before realizing why I wasn't dead. Looking at the hostile, a tail blade was projected from his chest, green blood oozing from the wound. The blade then retracted as the corpse dropped to the ground, revealing Remora.

"Thank you for the help-", my gratitude was interrupted by a quick slap across my face. "Ow! - why would you do that", I demanded, rubbing my cheek carefully. '**_You could've died',_ **she stated angrily, towering over me as I slowly backed away, frightened that she would slap me again if I were to stand up. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again", I apologized. "**_I suppose it's not your fault for being weak and unprepared"_**, she stated plainly before walking home. "_**Says the one who ran away**", _I thought mischievously. '**_I heard that",_** she stated, looking towards me. I quickly stood up before joining her for a stroll. You know, during the date and the predators, I kinda had fun.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. Again, sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Please review or Remora will kill you. I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I took so long. This was due to time and laziness. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it. This will we a short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sick **

**Shawn's P.O.V. **

When I had an alien for a girlfriend, I thought nothing could go wrong: turns out, I was wrong. Somehow, Remora managed to get herself sick. I'm not quite sure how, but she did. But it seems the sickness managed to turn into a fever. I would have gone to any pharmacist and ask for prescription drugs, but seeing how the situation is, I can't do that. So the best thing I could do was feed her chicken soup while applying a cold towel on her forehead.

Though since Remora is an alien, not a human, I'm not quite sure if I could help ease her ailment. I've noticed three symptoms relating to her fever. Whenever she has a coughing fit she closes her mouth, not wanting any of her saliva to escape her mouth, and when I don't apply the cool to her temple she starts hallucinating. The last and final symptom causes her to lose all common sense and mental stability. To put it in terms, she's drunk.

Her mood seems to be erratic as she ranges from being calm, enraged, psychotic, and even pure infatuation. I reapplied the cool towel on her forehead before exiting the room and descending downstairs. I walked towards the kitchen, grabbing a bowl before pouring in another batch of chicken noodle soup. I set the bowl on the counter top before taking a seat on a nearby stool.

I took a glance outside the window, rain showering the window with a rhythmic pattern. I continued to listen to nature's song before realizing my situation. As I recalled, the previous day before remora caught the fever, the entire house was quiet. This eerie sensation left me wary, putting my senses on alert. I searched the entire house and saw that Solora and Death were gone, all of their equipment taken.

After their absence, I continued my daily routine, with the exception of Remora being sick. Though, now that I think about it, Remora is the only person or individual who hasn't left me. Well maybe that one time when I yelled at her, but other than that, she never left me. Before I could dwell deeper into my thoughts the power went out. As I stood up from the stool, I heard the sound of the door being broken from upstairs. The only thought that came into my mind was," _Well, I'm about to die tonight". _

* * *

**Thank for reading this. Again, sorry that I took so long. I hope you forgive me. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
